


Cause For Distraction

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Student Sam, Teacher's Assistant Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new teacher's assistant proves to be far too distracting for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause For Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14, almost 15. Dean is 19

Sam Wesson used to love going to his history class. He used to love learning all sorts of interesting facts about the past. But that all changed the minute his class got a teacher’s assistant from the local college.

It wasn’t because Dean Smith was an asshole, oh no, the man had to be the kindest, most understanding, hottest guy Sam had ever laid his eyes on. Sam couldn’t remember ever meeting someone as perfect as Dean, and that was a problem.

Sam’s concentration went to hell around Dean Smith. He’d flash a smile whenever someone answered a question right and it made Sam’s pulse race, made him have to struggle to catch his breath, made him hard in his pants. He hated the affect Dean had on him, hated how he seemed completely unaware of his charms, hated the way he made Sam lose all sense whenever he’d speak to him.

And that became a problem. 

Sam would get so distracted by Dean’s mere presence that he started falling behind in class, something that upset Sam. He’d always been ahead of his grade, taking higher level classes for years now. Even though he was a freshman, Sam could probably test up a grade or two, he had the credits to do so. 

But the minute Dean Smith came into the picture all that changed, and Sam found himself struggling, found himself slipping behind. It made him miserable. He was better than that, he wasn’t some dumb kid controlled by his hormones, not that his body was listening to him right then and there.

And the worst of it was that Dean didn’t even realize what he was doing to Sam. He didn’t have a clue that every time he smiled at him, Sam would be in an almost dazed state for the rest of the day.

Sam wanted to hate Dean for that, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t Dean’s fault, not really.

But something had to change, Sam had to pull himself together and get over how badly Dean distracted him or he’d end up failing the class.

When the bell rang Sam grabbed his books and started walking out of the classroom, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, breath catching in his throat as he saw Dean standing there looking at him.

“I know you’ve been struggling in class, Sam. I wanna help. Would you mind meeting me here at the end of the day? We can go over setting up a time for some private tutoring lessons.”

Sam nodded dumbly, not trusting his voice. When Dean gave him that smile again Sam felt his insides melt and he hoped and prayed he wasn’t blushing. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Sam both was excited for, yet dreaded his meeting with Dean. He stalled at his locker after the last bell rang, until he was the only person in the hallway. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the history classroom, biting his lip. He could do this, he could go and talk to Dean by himself and not make a fool of himself.

He slowly walked into the room, seeing it was empty save for Dean who was going over some papers in the back of the room. Sam cleared his throat, his chest tightening at the blinding smile Dean gave him as he waved him back towards the table he was sitting at.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Smith?” Sam asked, pleased that he didn’t stutter or make a fool of himself.

“Dean. Mr. Smith is my father. Come sit down, I’m almost done here.”

“Where’s Mr. Jones?” Sam asked, wondering where his teacher was.

“He went home already. Told me I could take care of this.”

Sam nodded, closing his mouth. He had hoped that his teacher would be there, being alone with Dean was making his head spin. He wasn’t sure he could do this, wasn’t sure he could be alone with Dean without doing something or saying something foolish.

“Sam, it’ll be okay, trust me. You’re a smart guy, I’ve seen your test scores. Do you have any idea what changed?”

Sam stared at the older male, biting his lip nervously. He gave a non-committal shrug, not wanting to tell Dean why he’d been doing so poorly lately.

“You don’t know? Or you’re embarrassed to tell me?” Dean asked, leaning back a bit in his chair, looking Sam in the eye.

Sam felt a blush cover his face and looked down, not able to look Dean in the eye. He was certain that if he did Dean would see everything going through his head, and that terrified him. He gasped when he felt Dean place his hand on his cheek, tilting Sam’s face back up towards him.

“You’re embarrassed. Why? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, pulling away from Dean’s touch, his face flushing even brighter red. “I can’t say.”

“Was it something I said or did? Because if I did anything that made you uncomfortable I have to know. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Sam let out a shaky little laugh, licking his lips nervously. “No, no you didn’t do anything. It’s just... just my deal, me being dumb, you know?”

“You’re not dumb, Sam. Don’t let anyone tell you that, not even yourself,” Dean said quietly, moving his chair closer to Sam. “I won’t judge you, Sam. Whatever you tell me, it goes no farther than between you and me, I promise. I want to help.”

Sam had to bite back a little moan, his head giving him plenty of images of Dean “helping” him with his problem. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants, thankful that they were baggy enough to hide it from Dean.

Dean stood up and walked towards the door, which confused Sam to no end. He was even more confused when he watched Dean close and lock the door before going and closing all of the blinds. Dean walked slowly towards him, as if he was afraid Sam would get startled and run.

“I think I know what’s going on here, Sam. I think I know exactly what’s been distracting you so much,” he said in a quiet voice, sitting back down next to Sam, resting his hand on Sam’s knee.

Sam took a deep breath, wide eyes staring at the hand on his leg, the hand that was slowly moving upwards. “Mr. Smith, Dean, what?”

“You know what, Sam. I’ve seen you watching me, seen you staring at me, seen the want in your eyes. God you have no idea how hard that makes me, how much you make me want to bend you over your desk and fuck your pretty little ass until you’re screaming my name.”

Sam moaned at those words in combination with Dean’s hand which had reached his crotch and was slowly rubbing against his cock through his pants. 

“God, if you’d been in school with me I don’t think I would have graduated on time, would’ve been so distracted by you. Probably would have dragged you to the locker room at lunch and had you.”

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, eyes moving to Dean’s face. He could see the lust in Dean’s eyes, the way they were almost black, pupils so dilated that barely any green was visible.

“Want you so bad, Sam. Wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Never would have said anything, done anything, not if I wasn’t certain you wanted this too. You do want this, don’t you?”

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Thank god. Didn’t know what I’d have done if I was wrong about this. I’d lose my job, that’s for sure.”

“Don’t want that. Like having you around,” Sam said shyly.

Dean let out a little laugh, still caressing Sam’s cock through his pants. “Can’t do much here, too much chance of being caught, but god I want you. I don’t live far from here, if you wanted to come to my place, that is.”

Sam found himself nodding, though in that moment Dean could have asked for anything and he would have said yes. 

“Mm, good to hear. You need to call home and let them know you’ll be late?”

“Yeah, I... I should do that.”

“Tell them that you are going to a tutoring session, okay?”

Sam nodded, trying to calm his breath long enough to grab his phone and make the call. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to though, not with Dean still fondling him through his pants. “God, this is gonna suck, but you have to stop touching me or I won’t be able to call home.”

“Have you all worked up, don’t I? I should really do something about that so you can make your call.”

Before Sam could question him on what he meant, Dean dropped to his knees in front of Sam, opening the boy’s pants and pulling his hard cock out. Sam moaned when Dean took him into his mouth, his hands moving to the back of Dean’s head, fingers carding through the older males hair as he bobbed up and down his length, making obscene noises as he did so. It had to be one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen, and by far was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, as until that point his sex life had consisted entirely of his hand and imagination. 

It was over embarrassingly fast, Sam coming with a muffled curse down Dean’s throat mere moments after it began. He was breathing hard, mouth open as he moaned in pleasure. When Dean finally pulled off of him he was grinning like a madman, as if he’d had the best thing in the world. 

Dean leaned up, kissing Sam softly. 

“Fuck,” Sam muttered, his breath starting to slow down.

“Mm, in a little while,” Dean said, a little smug, satisfied smirk on his face.

Sam made his phone call, telling his mother that he was going for some history tutoring, that he wouldn’t be home until late. The whole time he was on the phone he kept his eyes on Dean, watching the way Dean was staring at him, as if Sam was the best tasting chocolate in the world and he was having a craving.

As soon as Sam hung up he found himself being pulled into Dean’s arms, the older male kissing him passionately. 

“Gonna teach you so much, Baby, gonna make this good for you.”

Sam cursed, feeling himself getting hard once more, something that seemed to be his constant state of being ever since he first laid eyes on Dean. He quickly pulled his pants back up, grabbing his things and followed Dean out of the classroom and towards the man‘s car.

“So how old are you exactly?” Sam asked quietly when he’d climbed into the passengers seat.

“I just turned 19 in January. What about you?”

“I’ll be 15 in May.”

Dean gave a thoughtful look, “Four years isn’t so bad. Fuck if I was still in school no one would really have a problem with that age difference. Good thing it really won’t be an issue in a couple weeks,” he said with a wink.

“Why? What happens in a couple weeks?”

“My gig as teacher’s assistant will be done then. So that means we could actually, that is if you want to, we could go out on dates and stuff.”

Sam didn’t know what to think. He’d kinda been under the impression that this was just about sex, but the way Dean was talking made it sound like he wanted more. “You’d want to date me? Why?”

Dean looked over at him, giving him a look like he was confuses at Sam’s question. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re smart, and funny, and kind, and fucking hotter than anyone I’ve ever met. I’d be dumb not to want to. But if you don’t want that... I’ll take whatever you wanna give me.” He started the car, letting Sam think over his words as he drove the short distance to his house.

When they pulled in the driveway Sam asked, “You don’t live in the dorms?”

Dean shook his head, “Nope, born in raised here. Figured why move into the dorms when I could stay here? Cheaper ya know? No rent.”

“This is your family’s house? What will they say when they see me?” Sam asked, a little nervous. Everything Dean was saying and doing was messing with his head, making him question everything.

“Well right now no one else is home. Mom and Dad are out of town visiting my uncle and aunt, and my sister Jo is staying with some friends while they’re out of town. As for in the future... as long as I’m happy and not pressuring you into anything I really don’t see it being a problem.”

Sam nodded nervously, following Dean out of the car and into the house. They walked through the empty living room, making their way upstairs to Dean’s bedroom. Sam was nervous, mind reeling at everything that was going on.

“I’m not pressuring you, am I?” Dean asked, concern written on his features.

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “No, you’re not. I just... I never thought... fuck... just didn’t think that you noticed me as anything but one of the students. Get so distracted by you.”

Dean kissed him softly, backing him towards the bed, “God, you aren’t the only one who got distracted, Baby. Haven’t felt this way about anyone... well, ever. Think about you all the time, wanna touch you, taste you, drive you wild. Wanna make you scream my name in ecstasy, wonder how you’ll feel on my cock. Imagine being your first, being the only person who’s ever touched you like this.”

“You are... my first that is,” Sam whispered, blushing once more. Before today he’d never even kissed anyone, let alone anything else. “Never even kissed anyone, I mean getting kissed by someone in kindergarten doesn’t count, so yeah...”

Dean licked his lips, a shudder of want running through him. The fact that he was Sam’s first was almost overwhelming. “God you have no idea what that does to me.” He kissed Sam once more, slowly, passionately, his hands slowly unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, pushing it off the younger teen’s body. “So fucking sexy,” he whispered against Sam’s lips, moving to kiss along his neck. “Gonna be so good to you, gonna take care of you, Sammy, make you feel so fucking good.”

Sam moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure as Dean kissed and touched him. He wanted everything, wanted whatever Dean wanted to do with him. “Want you, Dean, want you so much. Want everything.”

“And if I say I want you to be mine? That I wanna take you out, let people know your my boyfriend, my lover?”

“God yes, want that. Wanna be yours, Dean. Let me be yours.”

Sam let out a small little whimper of protest when Dean pulled away from him, the sound turning into a content moan when he realized that Dean was only moving away just long enough to kick off his shoes and undress. Sam copied him, kicking out of his shoes, shoving his pants and boxers down to the floor. He let out a little giggle when he realizes that the two of them are standing there naked save for their socks. He motions at their feet, and loves the laugh that escapes Dean’s mouth. The two of them quickly pull their socks off before Dean is back on Sam, gently pushing hims down onto the bed, kissing him passionately.

Dean moved them up the bed until Sam’s head was on his pillows. He licked his lips, looking down at Sam, “God you have no idea how fucking sexy you look all spread out for me like this. Dreamt about seeing you in my bed, making love to you all night long.”

“Dean, fuck, I don’t...” Sam was overwhelmed.

Dean began kissing him once more, running his hands slowly up and down Sam’s body. He trailed his kisses down Sam’s neck, wanting so badly to leave a mark but knowing that would have to wait for a little while longer. He moved to Sam’s nipples, teasing first one and then the other into hardness, loving the panting breaths Sam was making. He worked his way lower, kissing and nibbling briefly at Sam’s navel.

When Dean reached Sam’s cock he knew he’d come if Dean touched him there. He didn’t want that, not yet at any rate, but he didn’t have to worry. Dean bypassed his cock, kissing the insides of his thighs, licking and sucking on his balls until Sam was begging him to stop before he came.

“Roll over, Baby. Wanna taste you,” Dean said in a husky whisper.

Sam moved to comply, not quite sure what Dean had in mind. At the first brush of Dean’s tongue against his hole Sam gasped. He’d never even thought about doing that or having someone do it to him. The feeling was incredible though, and Sam just let himself feel, let Dean do whatever he wanted to do. He whimpered with loss when Dean stopped licking him and crawled off the bed, craning his neck to see what Dean was up to. 

“Just getting a little something, Baby, I’ll be right back,” Dean said, running his hand down Sam’s back as he reached into his nightstand with the other one.

“I’m clean, Sam, haven’t been with anyone for a while and I was tested. Do you want me to use a condom?”

Sam bit his lip, he hadn’t even thought about that. But he trusted Dean. If Dean said he was clean he believed him, “No, we don’t have to. Wanna feel you, all of you.” He blushed at his words, burying his face into the pillow, moaning loudly when he felt Dean move between his legs once more. This time instead of his tongue teasing at Sam’s hole, he felt Dean’s fingers. They were wet, covered in lube and Sam couldn’t stop the shudder of want that ran through him.

“God you are so fucking sexy,” Dean moaned, kissing the side of Sam’s neck. He slowly began to work Sam open, starting with one finger, letting the younger teen get used to the feeling before he worked a second one inside.

Sam was lost in pleasure, every time Dean brushed this one spot inside of him he couldn’t help but moan. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. The way Dean’s fingers stretched him open hurt a bit, but at the same time he wanted, needed to feel it. He wanted to be good for Dean, wanted to make him happy, and he knew that Dean would make sure he felt good.

Dean looked down at Sam, watching as three of his fingers moved in and out of Sam’s body, the younger male’s hole stretched wide and invitingly. He knew he had to be inside of Sam, knew he had to feel that tight heat around his cock. He gently pulled his fingers out of Sam’s hole, and turned him onto his back, needing to see Sam’s face when he fucked him.

Sam let Dean move him into the position he wanted him, trusting that Dean knew what he was doing. It hurt a bit when Dean entered him, but the pleasure he felt overpowered that. He clung to Dean for dear life, moaning his name again and again as he thrust into him, slowly at first, oh so slow, but quickly gaining momentum. 

“Dean, fuck, yes, so good, feels so good,” he moaned, body moving on instinct to thrust back onto each and every one of Dean’s thrusts into him.

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, the change in angle trapping Sam’s cock between them. The friction that caused was enough to send Sam over the edge, spilling between them. The feeling of Sam’s passage clenching around him due to his orgasm sent Dean over the edge.

“Fuck, Sam, so perfect, so god damn good. Gonna wanna do that as often as we can.”

Sam nodded, breathing hard, running his hands up and down Dean’s back. He wasn’t sure where they’d go from here, he had no clue what his future held, but as long as he had this to look forward to he knew it would be good.

“Gonna concentrate more in class now, Sam? Knowing that after school we can do this, as often as you want.”

Sam nodded, resting his eyes. Now that he knew he could have Dean, that he knew that this wasn’t just some stupid crush that would never be returned he was certain that he could keep it together at school. Besides, he only had a few weeks of distraction left, and after that... after that things were gonna get interesting.

Sam was just about to nod off for a little nap when an idea hit him. “If I don’t, you can spank me after school and punish me for being a bad boy.”

Dean took a shaky breath before laughing, “Mm, yeah, I can do that. Rest, Babe. We still have your make up work to do before you head home.”


End file.
